Shadow's Revenge
by TheVideoGamer
Summary: An event back in 2006 has been making Shadow the Hedgehog's blood boil, but Sonic the Hedgehog has no idea he even cares! All in a story of action and fantasy, the Ultimate Life Form will be avenged! R&R, but remember: this is a really old story, so don't judge too hard!


**Shadow's Revenge**

Disclaimer: Dr. Eggman, Sonic, Shadow, and Princess Elise are all owned by Sega, not me.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Eggman shouldn't involve water in his schemes when I'm hydrophobic. It's just playing dirty. What do you think, Shadow?"

"…What?"

"Were you listening at all?"

Shadow looked away, as if dazed. He and Sonic were at a diner just outside the eastern border of Westopolis. The tablecloth was an off-white and the walls a pale blue. Waiters and waitresses were busily swarming the tables around him. It made him think about the scientists in Space Colony Ark. Space Colony Ark…

"Shadow, you okay?" Sonic interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to remember…"

Shadow had read all about Space Colony Ark and how he was created there for the better of mankind and blah, blah, blah, but the only thing he could remember was running through a hallway with his childhood friend Maria, being led into a room, being encased in glass, begging her not to push a button, and speeding downward in an escape capsule stained with blood. He couldn't put the pieces together.

Later, he had read that the military had shut the program down and killed everyone on board, including his twelve-year-old best friend. They killed her because she let Shadow escape. For this, he despised all humans.

"Just forget about it, Buddy! I mean, you know what happened, so why bother trying to picture yourself there if there's no point?" Sonic asked, immediately regretting his choice of words.

In a split-second Shadow's fist had collided with Sonic's face.

"Don't you EVER call my intentions pointless!" He screamed maliciously.

"Okay, gee-whiz Dude!"

"You talk like an idiot."

"Well, you talk like a depressed idiot!" Sonic backfired blindly.

Shadow struck him again.

The owner of the diner escorted them out, explaining that he never wanted to see them again. Sonic had two black eyes.

"You couldn't defend yourself if it would save your life." Shadow said with a snicker.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

A few seconds later, Sonic and Shadow were standing on top of the Station Square Train Station.

"Are you sure you don't want to just call it off now so that you can go cry to your girlfriend?" Shadow yelled over the wind. A storm was brewing and his already intimidating spikes blew wildly.

"Never, bring it on!" shouted the supersonic hedgehog.

Sonic began to run toward Shadow at breakneck speed. At the last second, Sonic realized that Shadow was just going to teleport to the other side of the roof and began to slow himself down. To his dismay, Shadow looked him right in the face as he nearly slammed into the black hedgehog. Shadow kicked Sonic's feet out from under him and began to repeatedly pound him with his fists. Sonic couldn't breathe as each painful punch knocked his breath away.

Suddenly, Shadow stopped and stood up.

The fastest thing alive didn't look too alive anymore.

A snicker escaped the dark hedgehog's lips as he filled with pride. He had gotten his revenge. Shadow crouched next to Sonic's limp body and checked his pulse.

"Darn, oh well." Shadow exhaled as he felt a faint but steady beat.

When Sonic woke, he saw Shadow sitting on the edge of the train station roof, dropping pieces of concrete into the cool evening air. "…You're going to hurt somebody." He croaked, realizing that was a dumb thing to say.

"Speaking of ailments, I wonder how many of your ribs I broke." Shadow smirked, standing up and walking over to his injured acquaintance.

Sonic coughed. "You seemed so determined to hurt me…" His voice trailed off.

"Is it still such a shock to you that I needed revenge?"

"Revenge for what?"

"…For Princess Elise!"

"What?"

"I didn't get to stay with my Maria, but you even got tokiss _your_ stupid girl! It just makes me so mad! I mean, what do you deserve that I don't? Huh?"

"For your information," Sonic winced over his aching chest, and then continued, "I didn't have any say in that kiss, I was unconscious and didn't even get to enjoy it, and Amy _seriously_ chewed me out for that one, even though it wasn't my fault!"

Shadow looked away, watching the humans below them. A young girl with blonde hair stared solemnly up at him.

"Are you thinking it over?"

"Shut up and help me get someone to take you to the vet."

The pain stricken hedgehog let a half-hearted smile escape his lips. Shadow had gotten his revenge, but at least Sonic had been forgiven.


End file.
